


【白璧花】一次普通的日常啪啪啪

by Three300Hundred



Category: ZYL48 - Fandom, 朱一龙水仙, 璧花 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Three300Hundred/pseuds/Three300Hundred





	【白璧花】一次普通的日常啪啪啪

（为什么这么短）

花无谢就是奶声奶气的撒娇，前戏的时候就开始撒娇了。欲拒还迎地推着连城璧在浑身游走的手，那里不许碰这里不许摸的，害得连城璧也脸红起来，不知道该碰身下人哪里才算好。后来连城璧就明白了，花无谢只是喜欢撒娇、喜欢哼哼唧唧地叫唤，等自己一挺身进去，花无谢就浑身软了。等连城璧动几下，别说那里，整个人都软成了一滩水。

“嗯……城璧哥哥……”

连城璧抬起头，一个软乎乎粘哒哒带着奶香的吻就蹭了上来。花无谢就是这样可爱，会主动索吻，会蹭人颈窝，后面快到了还喜欢含着连城璧的喉结闷哼着高潮。

每听花无谢喊一句 城璧哥哥，连城璧就忍不住想往深处进攻，想让身下人变得更软，只能迷迷糊糊喊自己，连每一个落下的吻都是炽热的。

可连城璧一旦懂得狠了，花无谢又不满起来，皱着一张小脸委屈地控诉连城璧是不是不疼他了，怎么一下子进得这么深。

连城璧起初不知所措，现在也只一边想着小家伙真是难伺候得很，一边又忍不住更挺进一点，换身下人一声难耐的甜腻呻吟。

“我疼不疼你，花儿自然是知道的。”

吻去花无谢鼻尖的汗珠，连城璧就动得更快，又在花无谢胡乱摇头的时候在他白玉般的身子上吮出一点点鲜艳的吻痕。

“花儿，你真好看。”连城璧如此称赞道。

“连城璧……”花无谢含着泪花儿去啄他的嘴巴，“我怎么觉得你变坏了？”

被说变坏的那人轻笑出声，又深深埋进去，低声耳语道，“花儿还有空去想这些，那看来我还不算坏～”

花无谢来不及去想连城璧的话，就被卷进了下一波温柔的情欲中去。

啊，窗外天未晓，花开正好。


End file.
